GHOUL
by 9'RainBow
Summary: —Dark, Twisted, Deathly Games. Blood, Trap, Bondless Relation. Welcome to GHOUL! Unpredictable Maze, Unstoppable Monsters—


_Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine. I just have this story, plot, and some imaginations._

_Warning: AU, gore, rate T++, not for under-age-readers, OOC, dark chara(s), typo, a little bit skin ship._

_Note: saya cuma berpikir: apa jadinya kalau L dan Light tukar tempat? Lalu jadilah fic ini, ditambah dan dibumbui dengan beberapa hal. Fic ini tidaklah sempurna dan masih butuh saran dari para readers. Silakan mereview dan mengajukan kritik dan saran untuk membangun fic ini. Terima kasih._

* * *

**.**

**G.H.O.U.L**

Dark, Twisted, Deathly Games. Blood, Trap, Bondless Relation.

Welcome to GHOUL! Unpredictable Maze, Unstoppable Monsters.

**.**

**Grave Hunter of Underground Law**

**.**

* * *

.

_"__Aku dapat tubuhmu, aku memilikimu."_

.

* * *

.

Selagi mata itu mengembara dalam gelap, tidak ada suara terdengar selain ketukan jam dinding.

Light tahu tak seharusnya dia merasa ragu. Setengah jam lagi dia harus pergi dan bekerja. Setengah jam lagi pukul satu malam tepat. Tapi tubuhnya tetap ingin berbaring di atas ranjang lembut berper yang dipakainya.

Ia meremas selimut biru langitnya yang kaku, merasakan kelembutan kain dan hampir terlena. Namun tiba-tiba kain itu berubah menjadi kulit halus di bawah tangannya. Light pikir ia bermimpi ketika kulit itu meremas tangannya balik.

"Unh." Seseorang mendesah di belakangnya.

Light berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis, gaun tidurnya yang minim terkena bias lampu dari luar jendela. Ia membelai pipi halus gadis itu, membuat mata _hazel_nya terbuka.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka sibuk menatap dalam diam, sampai gadis itu memaksa tersenyum.

"Light-kun, mau pergi lagi?"

Light mengangguk tanpa minat. Ia kembali membelai sang gadis.

"Haruskah Light-kun pergi?"

Ia mengangguk lagi lalu tiba-tiba diam. Lehernya pegal dan terasa ditarik dari belakang. Ia merangsek maju mendekati gadis itu. Aroma manis menguar di sekitarnya saat wajah berambut pirang itu direngkuhnya.

Dan Light menciumnya lembut.

Terdorong kehangatan Light, gadis itu maju, membalas pagutannya. Terengah-engah, mulai lagi, mencari, membalas, menjilat, lalu berhenti. Tangan rampingnya mencengkeram pundak Light, meminta lebih dari sekedar 'salam'.

"Li, Light-kun..."

Light menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat dan dingin.

"Aku harus pergi, Misa." Ia beringsut turun dari dekapan kasur.

Misa—gadis itu—mengangguk lamat-lamat. Matanya mengikuti punggung kokoh Light dan gerakan tangkasnya saat memakai setelan hitam miliknya. Lelaki itu mengambil telepon genggam hitam di atas nakas, menyimpannya dalam kantung celana, dan menatap Misa.

"Pastikan kau mengunci rumah."

Misa mengiyakan. Ia masih ingin didekap tubuh itu, masih ingin merasakan kehangatannya. Tapi Misa tahu ia tidak boleh egois. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum begitu pemilik rambut cokelat madu itu menggamit sepatu pantofelnya, membuka kenop kamar, dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Misa masih bisa merasakan bibirnya yang basah.

.

Langit tidak mendung malam itu.

Light memacu motor hitam besarnya di tengah jalan lengang. Sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Ia berbelok ke kiri, ke sebuah jalan sempit dan diapit gedung-gedung bertingkat yang jarang dilalui manusia.

Ia terus melaju cepat, mengabaikan decitan yang bukan berasal dari roda motornya dan mata-mata kecil berkilat di sepanjang jalan. Pemandangan berubah setelah ia melewati gedung-gedung kumuh itu. Di kanan dan kiri jalan penuh dengan sesemakan gelap yang berdesir kena angin malam. Jalanan menyempit, tapi ia tidak memperlambat laju motornya.

Tiba-tiba pemandangan berubah lagi. Sekarang penuh pohon tinggi dan gelap, menjulang tinggi bagai raksasa pemakan manusia, bergerak-gerak seperti hidup. Light mengabaikannya.

Ia terus melaju sampai sebuah persimpangan menjelma di depan mata. Sinar lampu dari motornya membuat siluet panjang di jalan. Ia memilih jalan kanan.

Matanya menangkap sebuah gerakan di depan, di semak yang diapit dua pohon ek besar. Ia langsung mematikan mesin motornya, membuka helm, dan berderap maju. Kelebatan sekilas menjelaskan pandangannya. Terdengar dengusan napas dan kaki yang memijak ranting bergemeretak, lalu semuanya mendadak hening. Light memutar kepalanya, mengobservasi hutan gelap itu. Ia tahu harus ke mana.

Pijakannya di tanah terasa ringan saat berlari. Dahan-dahan rendah menampar wajahnya pelan, tapi Light tetap fokus. Untuk inilah dia pergi. Untuk saat inilah dia hidup.

Hutan bertambah lebat, ia hampir-hampir tidak melihat sesuatu pun di depannya. Tapi ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Selagi berlari, tangan kanannya memencet tombol kecil tersembunyi di jam tangan. Sekejap kemudian, jalanan diterangi lampu. Ia memasang telinga, mendengar sekecil apapun bunyi yang ada. Desiran daun, suara binatang malam, dan kayu yang berkeretak—tepat di sebelah kanannya.

Bagaikan terbuat dari roket, kaki Light melayang saat berlari.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan yang dicarinya. Didepannya, jauh dari jangkauan lampu sorot, seorang pria berlari kencang, merasa yakin Light mengejarnya. Light tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, tapi ia tahu pria berambut pirang itu sudah tidak kuat berlari. Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai Light menangkapnya.

Light tidak merasa lelah, ia terus mengejar. Namun pria itu juga berlari, tampaknya tidak ingin mengambil risiko tertangkap. Suara dengusan napas mereka susul menyusul, ditingkahi lengkingan keras burung hantu di kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba lari sang pria melambat. Light hampir menyusulnya saat tubuh kumal itu berhenti, merosot ke tanah lapang. Ia menghampirinya dan menyinari wajah sang pria.

Sebuah wajah tua, keriput, lusuh dan keji mewujud di hadapan Light. Matanya yang berwarna biru terang balas mendelik ke arah Light dan bibir pucat tipisnya tertarik ke samping. Pria itu terduduk, satu kaki menekuk di depan dada. Rambut pirangnya basah kena keringat, dan bajunya menguarkan bau keringat dan tikus mati yang dicampur satu.

"Heh, kau... hh... hebat... juga, Nak." Pria itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Kau juga lumayan," jawab Light, tampak tidak memusingkan lelah sama sekali. Ia mematikan lampu di jamnya.

Pria itu terkekeh nyaring. "Kau tahu dari siapa aku sembunyi di sini?"

Light mendekat, menginjak ranting, dan berjongkok tepat di depan pria itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh.. mau main rahasia, ya? Boleh. Apa maumu?"

Light menatap lurus pria itu. "Beritahu letak _Paradise_," jawabnya sengit.

Pria itu terbatuk sebentar, lalu menyeringai. "Beritahu? Padamu? Kau kira otakku sekosong apa, Bocah?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu bermain bersamamu."

Tawa serak menjawab peringatan Light.

"Aku juga. Jadi hentikan semua ini, dan menjauh dariku."

Light tetap tenang. Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya.

"Beritahu, atau polisi akan datang ke sini. Pilih yang mana?"

Pria tua itu meludah. "Cih, kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu hanya bualanmu? Jangan sok jadi detektif kau. Mengadu dan bersembunyilah di bawah ketiak ibumu, sana!"

Light tetap diam, tapi tangannya sudah bergerak. Sebuah memo kecil dan pena digenggamnya.

"Tulis alamatnya di sini."

Pria itu tampak ragu sejenak, tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali mengeras. Urat-urat bertonjolan di sekitar pelipis. Jarinya terserang _tremor_.

"Huh, keras kepala. Aku tidak tahu apa itu _Paradise_!"

Light menjejalkan memo itu ke tangan dingin berkeringat milik sang pria. Lalu ia mendesah dan berdiri.

"Kau yang keras kepala. Beritahu, atau aku akan memanggil polisi sekarang juga." Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana, mengetik sesuatu, lalu menunjukkan layar putih itu ke depan hidung sang pria.

Di sana tertera nomor polisi.

"Aku tinggal memencet tombol _dial_, dan kau akan masuk ke penjara. Pilih mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu _Paradise_!" ulangnya. Kali ini tidak seyakin tadi.

Light, membuat ekspresi bosan, menunduk. Tangan jenjangnya mencapai kaki kanan, menyibak celana kulitnya. Sebuah pistol berperedam suara tertambat di ikat elastis yang mengitari kakinya. Pistol jenis Beretta beramunisi penuh. Light mencabutnya dan memainkannya di depan wajah terkejut sang pria.

Pria itu meneguk ludah, sadar bahwa Light sama sekali tidak main-main.

"Kau... bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Light menyeringai lalu menyembunyikannya lagi. "Aku bersumpah, selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan membunuhmu dan polisi tidak akan menyentuhmu. Sekarang, tuliskan alamatnya."

Pria itu meludah lagi. "Kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

"Kau bisa pegang sumpahku." Light membuat gerakan silang dengan jarinya tepat di depan jantung.

Pria itu menimang pena ringan di tangannya, menatap Light tajam, lalu menunduk, menuliskan sesuatu. Light menontonnya dalam diam. Seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Perlu lampu?"

Sebagai jawaban, pria itu mengumpat.

"Jangan beritahu dari siapa kau mendapatkannya," ujarnya dingin sambil melemparkan memo itu ke arah Light. Ia bangkit berdiri.

Ia menangkap memo itu lalu menyimpannya dalam saku jaket. "Terima kasih."

"Ya, ya. Sekarang urusan kita sudah sele—hei, apa maksud..."

Light mengarahkan senjata di tangannya ke arah jantung sang pria.

"Kau... letakkan itu." Pria itu mulai gemetar. Giginya bergemeletak.

Light menghela napas. Dengan satu gerakan, ia menarik pelatuk dan memuntahkan isi senjata mematikan di tangannya, tepat saat pria itu berlari menjauhinya. Satu peluru berhasil melubangi dada kanannya.

"Akh! Apa-apaan...!"

Lebih karena terkejut, pria itu tertolak ke belakang. Tidak sanggup melawan gravitasi, ia jatuh berdebam di rerumputan. Ia mencoba bernapas, tersengal-sengal.

"Kau... melanggar...!"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu.

"Aku bersumpah selama aku hidup, _Sir_. Tapi aku sudah '_mati'. _Dan kau tahu itu."

Pria itu melotot, sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terjebak. Alih-alih mengamuk dan menghabiskan banyak darah, ia hanya bergidik ngeri sambil mendesis ke arah pemuda yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Kau... kau _GHOUL_!"

Light tertawa puas. "Kau kenal aku. Ini akan jadi perkenalanmu yang paling bagus dan yang paling akhir dalam hidupmu."

Pria itu memuntahkan banyak darah. Light tertawa dingin melihatnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia memencet tombol _dial_, menghubungi polisi. Teleponnya telah dipasangi alat pengubah suara, dan Light mengatakan lokasinya sekarang.

Setelah selesai menelpon, ia kembali menatap pria yang sekarat di hadapannya. Tangannya mencabut sebuah benda berkilat dari selipan antara pinggang dan celana kulit. Belati perak mengilat dengan pegangan kulit yang sangat disukainya.

Pria itu memekik.

"Cukup! Kau... kau.. sudah... me...nang. Apa lagi... yang kau... ma... u?!"

Light menatap dingin. "Aku belum puas."

"K-kau...!"

Dengan pistol di tangan kiri dan belati di tangan kanan, Light berjalan maju selangkah. Tatapan dingin tidak pernah lepas dari matanya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menembak pria itu berkali-kali. Perut, tangan, kaki, kepala, setiap jengkal tubuh sang pria tidak luput dari luapan panas Beretta di tangannya. Darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Pria itu menggelepar, berteriak kesakitan. Light hanya menyeringai, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena euforia yang meletup dalam dirinya kini.

Napas pria itu tinggal satu-satu. Sesekali ia mengutuk dan menyumpah. Tangannya terangkat, mencakar udara kosong, menggapai-gapai.

"Lain kali, pastikan dulu pistolnya sudah kumasukkan, hei, Pria Malang."

Light berjalan mendekati tubuh pria itu. Kaki kanannya terangkat, menepuk kasar pipi lecet berdarah sang pria. Mata biru itu memandang Light kosong. Nyawanya sudah hilang.

Tapi Light tidak ingin berhenti. Belum. Ia ingin lebih puas. Ia ingin darah.

Belati itu dihujamkannya kuat-kuat ke dada sang pria, menyobek kaus tipis dekil, darah memancar mengenai pipi halusnya. Light menggoreskan belati itu ke bawah, mengoyak abdomen, membuat darah mengucur deras. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak pisau bertemu tulang. Darah merembes ke tanah. Di bawah langit berbintang, lambung sang pria koyak. Ususnya terburai keluar.

Belum puas, Light menggoreskan pisau itu ke tangan sang pria, membuat darah tergenang lebih banyak. Lalu dilanjutkannya ke kaki. Seringai tak hilang dari wajahnya yang terkena muncratan darah. Dia begitu menikmati semua ini.

Terakhir, ia berjalan ke kepala pria itu. Ia tertawa di depannya lalu berjongkok, menggesekkan pisau berdarah di tangannya ke kulit leher mayat sang pria. Dengan santai, nyaris tertawa, ia memotong kepala itu, memisahkannya dari tubuh. Tenggorokan putih mencuat dari masing-masing tubuh yang terpisah, diiringi suara berderak memilukan. Membayangkan teriakan yang tidak akan didengarnya, Light mendesah tajam.

"Ini tidak seru. Andai kau tidak cepat mati, mungkin aku akan memiliki malam yang indah hari ini."

Tapi Light tidak berlama-lama berwajah muram. Ia kembali tertawa, dan burung malam menyanyikan lagu kematian bersamanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menggapai kepala sang pria, menjenggut kasar rambut pirang sebahu, dan membawanya mendekat.

Sebagai penutup, ia menggoreskan tanda ke wajah pria itu, tepat di sisi mulut. Goresan dalam dan panjang itu terlihat seperti senyuman, terpampang dari pipi kanan ke pipi kiri, melengkung membentuk huruf U besar. Mata sang pria menatap tanpa mampu berkedip menyaksikan perbuatan Light. Darah merembes sepanjang senyum itu. Dan Light memberi sentuhan terakhir, ia memahat garis lengkung di pipi kiri, mendekati cuping hidung.

Goresan itu berlambang G.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Light kembali mengangkat kepala itu, menaruhnya tepat di atas kedua tangan yang memegangnya di atas dada. Sebuah torso tanpa kepala terbaring kaku di bawah langit berbintang. Kaus kumal itu sekarang basah dan terkoyak hampir di setiap sisi. Kepalanya di tengah badan, menyajikan senyum teramat lebar.

Senyum yang mengabadikan pembunuhnya.

Light mengikuti pandangan kosong pria itu ke langit. Bintang-bintang bertaburan, beberapa berkedip nakal ke arahnya, tapi yang lain menatapnya tajam tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Light merasa ditelanjangi.

"Di mana pun kau berada, kuharap kau melihatku tadi," bisiknya pada salah satu bintang tertinggi. Bintang yang bersinar sendirian.

Light mendecih, melihat hasil karyanya untuk terakhir kali, dan menyimpan lagi pistol serta belati berlumur darahnya. Ia harus mengganti bajunya saat pulang nanti, baju yang dipakainya seperti habis dicuci dalam air darah. Bau besi menyerang indera penciumannya, tapi Light tetap menikmati. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh tepat saat teleponnya bergetar.

Seseorang mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Dia membalasnya dengan cepat. Teleponnya bergetar lagi. Pesannya berhasil terkirim.

Ia berjalan menembus hutan, tidak perlu lampu sorot lagi. Lidah merahnya keluar, mengecap darah di sekitar mulut, dan terdiam.

"Hm, O negatif. Tidak buruk."

Menit berikutnya ia sudah melaju di atas jalan lagi, tidak tahu bagaimana kagetnya polisi saat melihat _masterpiece _sang maestro.

Sepasukan polisi terkesiap, menahan napas.

"Gila, ini kan pembunuh berantai dunia itu? Bagaimana dia bisa membunuhnya?" tanya salah satu polisi, keheranan.

"Didului lagi. Cih," umpat sang polisi.

"Entah sudah yang keberapa kali," sahut yang lain.

Mereka semua mengangguk berbarengan.

"_Ghoul."_

_._

Meski telah memasuki kawasan perkantoran, Light tidak memelankan laju motornya. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada yang mengikuti. Aman.

Menderu kencang, motornya berbelok ke gang yang lebih sempit dari gang tadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Gang itu kemudian melebar dan membentuk semacam lapangan terisolasi oleh dinding tinggi luar. Lalu ia melihat gedung tua bobrok tepat di depan gang, tampak seperti bangunan berhantu dengan pintu besi karatan tersembunyi di balik kardus-kardus dan kayu lapuk, tidak terlihat oleh mata orang yang kebetulan lewat. Sinar redup berasal dari lampu jalan.

Light menepikan motornya di salah satu sudut tersembunyi kemudian melangkah mantap ke arah pintu.

Lorong panjang berpencahayaan kurang menyambutnya. Tetes-tetes air merembes dari atas, membuat genangan kotor berbau di lantai. Dalam cahaya remang, genangan itu seperti darah kental yang sudah lama terkumpul. Light tidak menghiraukannya.

Ia terus berjalan lurus hingga menemukan pintu kayu sempit di depannya. Ia masuk. Itu adalah lift. Ia menekan tombol _up _berlumut.

Lift bergerak malas, tersendat-sendat, dan hampir membuat Light terjerembab. Tapi ia membalas dengan tendangan pada besi lapuk, badan lift itu. Dan setelahnya, lift itu tidak berani menentang kemauan Light.

Pintu langsung terbuka begitu lift berhenti. Light keluar dan disambut dengan lorong gelap lagi. Tapi lorong ini tidak panjang melainkan melebar. Ini sebuah ruang kerja. Tidak ada furnitur mewah di dalamnya, hanya sebuah meja sederhana dengan kursi lapuk yang sedang diduduki seseorang. Tidak ada lampu, dan jika ada, lampu itu tidak dinyalakan. Light hanya bisa melihat dibantu cahaya dari celah jendela bertirai transparan. Tidak ada orang lain di ruang itu selain mereka berdua. Light mendekatinya.

"Ah, Light, sang _Ghoul_. Bagaimana?" suaranya terdengar berwibawa.

"_Mission complete._"

"Bagus sekali. Kami memanggilmu 'ghoul' memang bukan tanpa alasan. Kau satu-satunya yang mampu memburu siapapun sampai dapat, bahkan setelah mereka mati."

"Cukup pujiannya. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya." Light melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah," pria itu berdiri dan mendekati Light. Wajahnya tidak terlihat dalam gelap. "Tumben sekali kau menginginkan penjelasan untuk misi selanjutnya. Kau biasanya mengamuk ingin menuntaskan misi rahasiamu itu. Kenapa sekarang?"

"Kau tahu aku sudah dapat alamatnya," Light melemparkan memo ke arah sang pria, "dan aku sudah memenuhi syarat misi rahasiaku, misi yang menjadi tujuan hidupku. Kau tinggal bilang, dan aku akan melakukannya."

Pria itu tersenyum. Kacamatanya bergerak.

"Tentu, tentu saja. Kau mendapat misi rahasia. Ini memang khusus untukmu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan target pertamamu adalah orang ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan foto seseorang. Light menepisnya.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa. Lebih baik kau simpan saja foto itu, sebagai kenang-kenangan ketika dia sudah mati di tanganku."

Percaya diri sekali.

Atau itu contoh semangat yang berkobar?

Pria itu tidak peduli. Yang jelas, selama Light tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia bisa mempercayainya.

Dan dengan sekali helaan napas, Light berbalik, kembali ke dalam lift dan melakukan gulat dengan besi rongsokan itu lagi dalam ronde kedua.

"Kau harus mengganti lift bobrok ini, Watari!" serunya saat sudah bergerak ke bawah. Suaranya teredam gerit memilukan dari lift.

Pria tua itu, Watari, tersenyum. Ia kembali ke belakang mejanya dan mengamati wajah di foto yang dipegangnya di bawah sinar lampu jalan dari jendela.

"Apa kau sudah siap bertemu dengannya?" ia bertanya pada foto itu lalu menaruhnya dengan lembut di atas meja, seakan itu adalah barang penting yang mudah pecah. Lalu tertawa, karena pertanyaannya tidak mungkin terjawab. Tidak setelah semua yang dialaminya.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah jendela di belakangnya, menyingkap tirai sedikit, membuat ruangan pengap itu menerima cahaya lebih banyak. Berbagai pikiran berseliweran di otaknya.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau pergi," bisiknya pada bintang malam yang mengintip melalui celah tirai di jendela. Bintang yang bersinar sendirian.

Terdengar deru motor menjauh. Light sudah pulang. Saat itu pukul tiga pagi, dan ufuk timur masih mempertahankan warna ungu gelapnya.

Ia tidak melihat kebelakang, ke Watari, maupun ke seonggok foto di atas meja tua.

Foto itu menggambarkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan. Matanya segelap langit di luar dan tubuhnya sepucat bintang penyendiri. Di bawah foto tertulis sebuah nama dengan tinta hitam tebal,

**_L Lawliet_**

.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


End file.
